TwiRight Prank
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: [Based on the Vocaloid song of the same name] (Story of Evil-verse) Before they were the Son and Servant of Evil, Shion and Aster were the crown princes that often left the castle to play by the beach.


**Rating: T**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, grammatical errors(?)**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or the song TwiRight Prank or anything relating to the Evillious Chronicles. They belong to their respectful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Beta: None**

 **Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree. Happy birthday, my dude!**

 **Anime: Welcome to the No. 6 one-shot TwiRight Prank! Based on the Vocaloid song of the same name, the one-shot covers the events of Twiright Prank by Kagamine Len and Rin. It is centered around younger versions of Shion and Aster from Story of Evil-verse. With that in mind, onto the story!**

 _ **The sunset between the two of us**_

 _ **Let's split in half and share**_

 _ **I'm the day**_

 _ **I'm the night**_

 _ **If we join hands, it's an orange sky**_

 **TwiRight Prank**

 _Once, long ago, there was a country named Lucifenia. It was ruled by a great king and his brilliant queen. The two had three children: an older daughter and twin sons. The twin boys, identical yet opposite in many respects, became estranged when the time came that the next king would be chosen. They went from being inseparable to enemies for the throne._

"What a dumb story!" Aster stated, interrupting the maid. The woman turned to the eldest prince, who was pouting. He frowned, his small face looking a bit angry, "Miss Lucia, there's no way that would happen!" He wrapped his arms around his twin, his younger brother prince Shion, "I wouldn't stop being friends with my brother for the stupid throne!"

"Me either!" Shion agreed, hugging his brother back.

Lucia sighed, "Well, not all twins think the same. These two stopped being friends and they even said bad things to the other."

"No!"

"That's terrible!"

Lucia didn't know whether to comfort the twins or laugh at how cute they were being upon hearing about the twin princes of Lucifenia, the namesakes of the twins in front of him. She nodded, "Yes, it was. But, over time, the princes became close and they shared the throne together, like the sun and moon share the sky."

She didn't want to tell the truth about the princes of Lucifenia, not to her young charges. She stood up, "Well, darlings, I'm off to make your dinner. Stay here until we come to fetch you." She bowed to the children before she left. Aster giggled as he locked the door and rushed to grab an empty glass bottle from their nightstand.

"Are we going now?" Shion questioned, heading to the fireplace. He grabbed a chair, dragging it. As he got on, he pressed a button and the back of the fireplace vanished, revealing a small passageway. It would be a tight fit for an adult but it was perfect for five year olds.

Aster and Shion shared matching grins and headed inside, the adventurous twins finding this to be so cool.

The two traveled through the passageway, holding hands in the dark. In Aster's hand, the glass bottle began to glow, allowing them to pass through the darkness. Shion giggled and Aster hushed him with a giggle of his own, knowing that they could be heard in this place. They paused in a door that Aster opened. They were greeted by a forest and, beyond that, a beach.

"Yahoo!" Shion laughed, running forward. Aster laughed, following after his brother. The two stopped as the waves almost reached them. Shion took of his shoes and let his toes be wet by the waves. Aster giggled as he suddenly touched Shion, "Tag!" He turned around and began to run before he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Aster!"

Aster sat up and sniffled, Shion rushing to his older brother. He kneeled down, "Aster, are you okay?"

Aster hiccuped, "Something tripped me!"

"It's a bad prank of the twilight." Shion said, using the words he'd learned from their caretakers - not their parents who were so busy fighting in the war - as he helped his brother stand up. He pouted, "We'll have to hurry back before it's too dark."

Aster nodded, looking behind Shion. His brother couldn't see it - because it was a clever thing that hid itself to prey on Aster - but there was demon hiding behind the rocks near the solitary beach. It was a wicked thing with sharp teeth, scaly skin, horns and sharp talons, resembling a human-dragon hybrid.

It sneered sweetly as Shion went to get his shoes, "To my black stomach I'll put you in and, then, we could play all sorts of games." It chuckled evilly as Aster rushed to go back to his brother. They had to get back home before they were eaten by the evil demon that was always hungry.

The two stopped walking back as night began to fall, spotting something familiar. Aster raised his glass bottle that began to glow as they found a familiar landmark in the rather large beach. They grinned and sat down to begin unearthing the treasure box they'd hidden there.

The black box contained all sorts of treasures, from shiny rocks to pretty gems to a beautiful golden dagger to a hand mirror to letters they had written when they were younger to their older selves with plans for their future to all manner of toys.

"Our treasures." Shion smiled and Aster returned that smile. Shion placed a conch inside, the pretty one that their butler had found for them in their last outing to the beach. Aster placed a small statue of a dragon inside. With that, the two closed the box and hid it again in the darkness, never to be found by anyone except the two of them.

 _"Those twins are like day and night."_

 _"Aster, am I day or night?"_

 _"Hmm. . . I dunno."_

Going to the beach was a secret of the twins, as well as the hidden passage inside the fireplace. It was the only way the two had fun when they were bored during the time before dinner. The servants didn't want them to leave the room through the doors so they didn't.

Aster had been the one to discover it. As the older of the twins, he was the braver of the two. That's how the two had possession of the enchanted glass bottle and the golden dagger that was inside their box. That's also why, when the bells in the church rang in the distance, Aster wasn't afraid of the demon that appeared before him and Shion.

"Give me your snacks!" The demon hissed.

"I won't give up my snack!" Shion yelled, throwing the demon dirt. As it hissed, Shion grabbed Aster's hand, "You're not getting food from us!"

As the two ran away, the demon whimpered and made a very sad face. Upon seeing it, Aster stopped walking as Shion continued running. The demon whined, "Even if I swallowed down the whole, my stomach won't get full."

Aster approached, "That sounds sad."

The demon looked up at him, fixing its eyes on the prince he liked to trip and play pranks on at twilight. Aster stopped in front of the demon, "It must be terrible to always be that hungry. I can't even stand waiting an hour to eat."

The demon saw as Aster set down his snack - a small brioche that looked rather delicious - in front of the demon. He bowed politely, "You can have it, Mr. Demon. I'll have dinner soon anyways."

The demon took the snack and devoured it. Suddenly, the grotesque demon changed into a handsome boy with shoulder-length blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes that were still shaped like a dragon's. He was dressed in old clothes that were fit for a king. Aster gaped at the demon, "Are you a king?"

The demon king chuckled, "Something like that. Who are you, little one?

"Aster. Prince Aster of No. 6."

The demon king smiled serenely and bowed, kneeling in front of the small child, "Thank you, dear prince. In gratitude of this sea, a small secret I shall covertly tell you."

After the demon king told the secret of the sea, a way to speak with the gods, to the small prince, it vanished. Aster, left with the secret of the gods, smiled in excitement. Taking out the magical glass bottle, Aster giggled as he went to join his brother, deciding that he'd share the secret with Shion one day.

 _"I'll be day!"_

 _"I'll be night!"_

Aster led Shion through the familiar passage through the fireplace, a small smile on his lips. Despite himself, Shion was giggling softly. It had been so long since they had been inside this passage. It had been fun when they were five and it was still fun when they were twelve.

Aster came out first and extended his hand out for his prince. Shion smiled, taking his hand. The newly crowned sovereign of No. 6 giggled with his new servant as the twins rushed to the beach. Shion laughed, his cheeks flushed, "I had forgotten about this place!"

"I never forgot." Aster said, "The memory of this beach always made me happy." He squeezed Shion's hand and the two walked towards the beach, staring at the sun that hung over the horizon, making the sky turn various shades of orange. It was absolutely mesmerizing.

"Oh!" Shion cried out, turning around, "Do you think it's still here?"

"It's still . . . oh, you're wondering about that?" Aster asked. The two turned back, still holding hands as if they were still children, as they searched for the familiar marker that would reveal where they had hidden their treasure.

They searched for a short while before Shion found the familiar marker. The two grinned as they began to dig, using their bare hands. Upon finding the familiar chest, Shion opened it and smiled, "Our precious treasures."

"They're still beautiful." Aster mumbled, smiling softly as well.

He took out the magical glass bottle from the treasure box and remembered the secret the demon king had told him. He turned to Shion, who was holding the golden dagger. He tapped his brother's shoulder, "Do you want to hear a secret of the sea?"

"I do!" Shion turned to his brother, "What is it?"

As the sun began to set, painting the sky in a wonderful orange hue, the twins that would soon be known as the Son and Servant of Evil shared a secret of the sea, unsure if the messages would ever truly come true.

 _ **The sunset between the two of us**_

 _ **Let's split in half and share**_

 _ **I'm the day**_

 _ **I'm the night**_

 _ **If we join hands, it's an orange sky**_

 **Anime: This was the cutest and shortest installment of the No. 6 fanfic universe, especially in the Story of Evil-verse. I just wanted to show more of the cute aspect between the twins. Also, the story Lucia was telling the twins were of Shion and Aster d'Arte Lucifen, the twins of Children's War. As for the demon . . . you'll see. By the way, Shion is day and Aster is night.**

 **Timeline: Reunion Will Come (not yet released), Children's War (not yet released), Twiright Prank, Story of Evil/Daughter of White/Wooden Girl ~ Thousand Year Wiegenlied, Re-Birthday, Trick and Treat, T &T sequel, Re-birthday, DRAMA Is Now In Session**


End file.
